


Let go

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler has to let go. He has to accept that Josh isn't there anymore. But it seems impossible.





	Let go

When Tyler saw him the last time, Josh's body was cold. His skin was pale with a hint of grey. His eyes were closed, his hands rested on his stomach, fingers intertwined.   
Tyler wanted to cry, he wanted to show his grief, but he couldn't. He was numb and his heart was as cold as ice.   
He saw the necklace around Josh's neck. The tiny silver key reflected the white neon light.   
Tyler remembered the letter.   
  
  
  
  
You gave me the key to your heart, but now is the time to give it back. Take it and give it to a person who's going to love you and who's going to make you happy.   
Don't be sad, remember me, but don't stop living your life. Remember I love you.   
  
joSH  
  
  
  
  
When Tyler had opened the envelope, the necklace had fallen into his hands. The key to Tyler's heart. He gave the necklace to Josh a year ago, before Josh caught a cold. Before he joked about his sickness, before he didn't get better, when he got tired and coughed all the time. Before Josh was too weak to do his backflips, too weak to walk on his own and finally too weak to keep awake.  
  
Tyler couldn't give the necklace to another person.  
"I love you." he whispered. He knew the key belonged Josh. His heart belonged him.   
  
A few months ago, he loved it to watch Josh sleep. He always said Josh was a cute napper, he really was.   
But when the time passed, Tyler hated to see Josh sleeping. He slept way too much, was only awake for a short time. Tyler could barely talk to him. Josh groaned in pain when he was awake, a hand pressed on his chest when he gasped for breath, the other squeezing Tyler's. He always gave Tyler a weak, but kind of reassuring smile.  
"I will get better."  
He didn't, he got thin, bones visible, always to tired to talk.   
Tyler didn't want to remember the day when he visited Josh. His friend was pale, hands shaking. He wanted to sit up and started to cough, his whole body shaking. It was terrible, Josh gasped for breath, but he was too weak to breathe. Tyler held him in his arms, his arms wrapped around Josh's cold body. And suddenly, Josh stopped breathing.  
  
Tyler looked down at his friend's face, trying to understand that he had to let go. He couldn't. He took a step closer and touched his shoulder.   
"Josh." he whispered. "Josh, darling, you need to wake up. You have to eat something, you can't sleep all day. You need to eat, you need to get stronger."  
He shook Josh carefully. "C'mon, get up. I will help you, we will drive home, okay? You can sleep on the couch if you want."  
But Josh didn't move and Tyler started to shake him desperately.  
"Josh, please, wake up! Open your eyes, please! You need to get up!" he sobbed. "Please, you can't leave me, I need you! We want to do so many things, remember? All the songs we wanted to write and all the shows we wanted to play...You need to come back to me..."  
But Josh kept his eyes closed. He didn't wake up, he didn't open his eyes, he didn't show the smile Tyler loved so much.   
Tyler broke down next to him, crying, hugging himself and letting the tears fall down on the floor.   
He kept crying for a long time, before he stood up, pressed a kiss on Josh's hair and left the room.   
He didn't want to let go. But he had to.


End file.
